


thigh highs

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izumi’s gaze dropped lower, face flushing further when he caught sight of the dark fabric. It lingered there for the moment, eyes widening and mouth gaping the slightest bit before his eyesight returned to Ritsu’s smug face, sputtering for a few seconds before he caught his words.“Why the hell are you wearing those?”“Ah...for Secchan, of course.”





	thigh highs

When Ritsu first mentioned thigh highs, Izumi thought he’d been joking. He was used to Ritsu teasing him about his interests, so it wouldn’t be a huge surprise that he continued with this one. Getting onto the topic wasn’t too embarrassing, either; they were changing in Izumi’s room, backs to one another but nothing stopping Izumi from glancing back to Ritsu, catching sight of socks that seemed a bit _too_ long and a little _too_ dark against Ritsu’s pale skin. His breath had still caught, eyes widening, and he turned a second too late by the time Ritsu noticed.

“Fufufu...Is Secchan already in that kind of mood~? I thought your parents would be home soon,” Ritsu teased, causing Izumi’s face to flush and his movements to speed up.

“Don’t say such ridiculous things, Kuma-kun. As if only that would...” Ritsu didn't seem satisfied by such a vague response, continuing to speak.

"I couldn't find other socks...Hmm...I wonder~ Does Secchan have a thing for long socks?" Ritsu said aloud. Izumi had gaped at him, mind racing and boxers getting a _bit_ tighter before he spun to face the other wall.

"You're being gross again, Kuma-kun. Shut up." It was hardly a rebuttal and Ritsu’s laughter only made Izumi’s blush worsen, but thankfully the topic was dropped. Izumi had really counted on Ritsu being more oblivious to the entire thing, and for a while, he was ignorantly convinced Ritsu had forgotten about it.

Until now.

Ritsu had invited Izumi over after school for the night, and it hardly took a genius to figure out what the dark-haired boy was planning. What Izumi wasn’t expecting was Ritsu leaving the room, murmuring after a collection of breathless kisses for Izumi to get undressed. Izumi didn’t have any reason to argue; he’d taken his time, and was sitting breathlessly, half-hard and with an embarrassed gaze at the door. Izumi hated how easily Ritsu could boss him around, but he hated the fact that it was so _enticing_ to listen to him even more. 

Izumi’s gaze snapped back to the door when he heard the knob turn. When Ritsu opened it, the first thing Izumi noticed was the difference in clothing. Ritsu was shirtless, and Izumi could only muster a choked inhale when he saw the thin strip of fabric still covering Ritsu’s cock. Then, he noticed something else.

Izumi’s gaze dropped lower, face flushing further when he caught sight of the dark fabric. It lingered there for the moment, eyes widening and mouth gaping the slightest bit before his eyesight returned to Ritsu’s smug face, sputtering for a few seconds before he caught his words.

“Why the hell are you wearing those?” Izumi managed, voice accusing and all the less intimidating by the way his erection grows, eyes dipping back down to Ritsu’s legs.

“Ah...for Secchan, of course,” Ritsu said, as if the entire situation wasn’t unusual. He walked closer, and Izumi’s could have sworn he was near passing out. His gaze focused on Ritsu’s leg as he approached the bed, and he let out a soft groan when Ritsu lifted his leg, easily setting his foot on the bed just beside Izumi. Izumi turned his gaze upward, startled by the close proximity of Ritsu’s face, and lost his words.

“Heh...Did I make Secchan speechless for once? I didn’t realize you were this perverted,” Ritsu said casually. His foot moved slightly, nudging closer to Izumi, and the silver-haired boy inhaled sharply at the nudge of silk against his bare skin. Ritsu didn’t miss a moment, red eyes sharply focused on Izumi’s face. Izumi’s eyes fluttered closed, and his head turned just enough to press a soft kiss to Ritsu’s leg, covered by the soft fabric of the thigh highs. Izumi’s mouth opened slightly, breath fanning warmly against Ritsu’s skin, and he pressed another kiss to his leg. It was more sloppy, and Ritsu’s eyes widened when he realized just how turned-on Izumi was by this- and how hard he was getting because of it.

One of Izumi’s hands curled around Ritsu’s calf, his other lowering to his cock. He shakily wrapped his fingers around it, spreading pre-cum across and shuddering as he slowly moved his hand. Ritsu smiled, lips curling up in satisfaction as he carefully lifted his foot, moving it to rest on Izumi’s thigh. Izumi’s eyes opened barely, questioning gaze focusing on Ritsu moments before let out a soft moan into Ritsu’s thigh. The hand gently gripping Ritsu’s calf moved, stroking up the fabric on his leg, then sliding back down to the top of Ritsu’s calf. Ritsu hummed softly, his foot edging closer to Izumi’s dick.

“Secchan, stop.” Izumi stopped almost immediately, eyes snapping open and looking worried, as if he’d done something wrong. Ritsu nudges the hand still wrapped around his dick, and Izumi let go with a pathetic whine that went straight to Ritsu’s dick. “You’re so lewd…you’re a huge pervert. I’m not surprised~ Stepping on you like this…” Ritsu’s foot presses down on Izumi’s cock, feeling the warmth through the sock, and he had to bite back a groan. Izumi wasn’t the only perverted one.

“Kuma-kun, pl-please…” Izumi wasn’t any kind of bark or bite anymore; he was panting against Ritsu’s leg, hips pathetically rutting against Ritsu’s foot, trying to get any friction he could out of the position. Ritsu liked it; he liked it more than he thought he could admit. He moved his foot, sliding against Izumi’s dick, and the whimpered moans were a prize he wanted _more_ of. 

Izumi didn’t last long at all; only a few seconds later did he let out a cry, tears formed at the corners of his eyes, and Ritsu felt a warm spurt against his foot. He lifted his leg, balancing carefully, and his gaze focused on the mess between his foot and Izumi’s dick. “Ah…” He was at a loss for words, and he looked back to Izumi’s face. 

“Kuma-kun…” Izumi mumbled, face flushed and breaths coming out in pants. Ritsu swallowed, moving closer, and allowed the other to kiss him. Izumi whined softly as Ritsu moved, straddling his hips and pushing the other to lay back against the bed. 

“Secchan’s a pervert and selfish,” Ritsu stated softly. He leaned back, ass rubbing against Izumi’s sensitive dick, and brought a whimper out of the other boy. “I still haven’t gotten off. I need you in me, Secchan. Please?” A voice not fitting the smile on Ritsu’s face made Izumi whine,and the younger’s hands moved to rest on Ritsu’s hips, playing with the strings of Ritsu’s underwear. 

“Like hell I’m the pervert here…” Izumi mumbled as a response. Ritsu only laughed softly, leaning down to press kisses against Izumi’s jaw and further, leading to a gentle bite against Izumi’s neck. Izumi swore under his breath, and he felt Ritsu smile against his skin, gently running his tongue over the bite mark. Ritsu moved his ass against Izumi’s cock again, feeling it twitch, and Izumi let out a low groan, covering his eyes with one of his arms.

Izumi hated how Ritsu had him wrapped around his finger, but he _really_ hated how good Ritsu looked in thigh highs.

**Author's Note:**

> baby boy's first smut....tfw you see the es69 minute prompt and immediately think of foot jobs. this is kind of embarrassing but i hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos & comments are appreciated <3


End file.
